


Migas de pan

by Riku_Lupin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku_Lupin/pseuds/Riku_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ya no está y todo sigue su curso, pero la llegada de un paquete revolverá la vida de John, que ya tampoco estaba demasiado bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Con una no bastaba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seasonsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seasonsleep), [Suuism](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suuism), [Annetama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Annetama), [Pata Ookami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pata+Ookami), [Lapry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lapry).



**MIGAS DE PAN**

_**Parte I: Con una no bastaba** _

__

__

John se dejó caer en el viejo sofá mientras tiraba el periódico en la mesita de té y suspiraba con cansancio. Esos turnos lo dejaban molido, ya no tenía edad para aguantar 16 horas de rondas y urgencias… Eran las 7 de la mañana y lo que siempre le rondaba por la cabeza después de dichos turnos – dejar el trabajo, obviamente – le parecía más atractivo que nunca. Pero no era tonto, ni joven, y mucho menos un loco, así que sabía que por mucho que soñara ese era el trabajo que tendría. Si Sherlock aún… Seguramente las cosas serían distintas.

Gruñó, como siempre lo hacía cuando pensamientos de ese tipo le asaltaban, y se levantó para desperezarse un poco y prepararse una taza de té. Poco después volvió a su sitio, taza en mano, y decidió ponerse un poco al día de las idas y venidas en Londres y en el mundo. Pasó sin mucho interés las noticias nacionales e internacionales, así como las de deportes, pero se entretuvo con el suplemento de los domingos sobre las noticias locales.

Allí, entre noticias sobre el estado del mercado nuevo, las obras del centro y los eventos, hubo una que logró que frunciera el seño y se pusiera de mal humor.

" _ **Nuevos datos sobre el caso "Sherlock"**_

_Fuentes fiables nos informan de que el pasado martes llegó nueva información a la policía de parte de un anónimo sobre el caso del criminal Sherlock Holmes. Se sospecha que se trata de un paquete que iba dirigido al Doctor John Watson, conocido por ser el compañero de Holmes y declarado inocente de todos los cargos que se le imputaron por falta de pruebas._

_No se ha revelado el contenido del envío, pero se espera que gracias a éste más casos del mayor criminal que este país haya podido tener sean resueltos. Seguiremos informando sobre éstas u otras pruebas. (…)"_

Cerró el diario en cierto modo asqueado. Hacía dos meses que no publicaban nada sobre Sherlock en los periódicos. Después de su muerte, en cambio, había sido un auténtico infierno. Durante más de dos meses su amigo había protagonizado todas las portadas de diarios y revistas de la zona, aunque él de poco se había enterado, estando en la cárcel, acusado de cómplice y sin posibilidad de libertad por posible fuga. Poco después él había sido liberado, por falta de pruebas como muy bien informaba – y no olvidaba – el periódico de ese día, pero el malestar general aún estaba allí. John tardó un año en conseguir un trabajo, y por eso sabía que no lo dejaría.

Ahora, año y medio después de la muerte de Sherlock, las cosas estaban claramente mejor, pero no por eso como antes. De vez en cuando le tocaba leer esa sarta de mentiras que la gente tan bien dispuesta estaba a creerse, aunque no toda.

Se levantó otra vez, cogió su chaqueta, dejando olvidada la taza de té sin terminar, y salió del apartamento – el viejo 221B de Baker Street -. No tardó más de media hora en bajar del taxi parándose delante de la nueva Scotland Yard, donde ya le esperaba Lestrade.

\- Te esperaba más pronto.

\- Lo acabo de leer. ¿Realmente iba dirigido a mí el paquete?

\- ¿Doble turno? – rió un poco.

\- Déjate de tonterías. ¿Era para mí? ¿Aún soy sospechoso o qué? No veo justificación alguna para que interceptéis mi correo.

\- Es por tu seguridad. ¿Y si fuera una bomba?

\- ¡Y una mierda por mi seguridad! – gritó, perdiendo un poco en el proceso su postura militar, aprendida después de tantos años.

Lestrade le miró con aprensión, y le pidió que hablaran dentro. John refunfuñó un poco, pero lo siguió. No iba a salir de allí sin SU paquete.

Y no le fue fácil. Dos semanas le llevó conseguir sacarlo de allí. Primero fueron las excusas, luego las amenazas, seguido de un montón de papeleo y de desplantes por parte de la policía, pero 13 días y 2 horas, aproximadamente, después de ese domingo John salía de comisaría con una enorme caja (¡Un paquete decían! ¡Ja!) de vuelta al apartamento.

No cabía en un taxi, así que tubo que llevarla a cuestas hasta casa. Llegó cansado, sudado – pese al frío – y, sinceramente, sin muchas ganas de mirar en su interior. Si Lestrade y los otros habían "soltado" el envío es que tampoco sería muy útil… Pero recordó a Sherlock, y sus siempre despectivos comentarios hacia la ineptitud del cuerpo de seguridad, y decidió no postergar todo aquello. Antes de abrirlo, pero, rebuscó entre su chaqueta, tirada en el sofá, su cuaderno de notas.

Decir que John se esperaba todo aquello dentro de la caja era mentira. Esperaba, tal vez, cartas, objetos de fanatismo, peluches o cualquier cosa, o nada, pero no aquello. De dentro de la caja fue sacando un montón de cosas que él sabía, con seguridad, que habían pertenecido a Sherlock, o a él mismo. Prendas de ropa – dos de sus bufandas, su sombrero tan odiado… -, recuerdos – las entradas que John guardaba del espectáculo Chino, el resguardo del cheque, el teléfono rosa -, la calavera, fotografías…

Quedó en shock. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo podían haber enviado todo aquello, si estaba dentro de su apartamento?

Nervioso miró en la repisa de la chimenea y notó por primera vez la ausencia de la calavera, después de rescatarla de dentro de un armario. Al principio la colocó allí porqué le recordaba a su amigo, ¿pero cuanto hacía que no la miraba por el dolor y nostalgia que le causaba? Al contrario de lo que le habían dicho que le pasaría, los primeros meses sin Sherlock fueron en cierto modo fáciles. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en la muerte de Sherlock – muerte de la cual tampoco estaba muy seguro -, pero tiempo después el recuerdo y el pensar en él se le hizo pesado, doloroso. Se encontró con algo que no esperaba sentir nunca por un hombre.

Gruñó, y dejó de mirar ese hueco que había dejado la calavera. Decidido se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sherlock, donde estaba seguro había guardado – no bajo llave, pero casi – todos aquellos recuerdos. Le costó entrar otra vez allí, pero lo hizo, y se encontró con una habitación con cajas abiertas y revueltas. Él no lo había dejado así. Estaba claro que alguien había entrado en su apartamento y había robado todo aquello, ¿pero para qué devolverlo? ¿Desde cuando todo eso no estaba allí?

Regresó al salón, donde la caja parecía ocuparlo todo, reclamar su atención, anotó un par de cosas en su cuaderno y, pese a no ser ni mediodía, decidió irse a su cuarto y dormir – o lo que fuera – un rato.


	2. Llamar por llamar

**MIGAS DE PAN**

_**Parte II: Llamar por llamar** _

__

__

La mujer, de unos cincuenta y pico años de edad, miró mal a John y a su constante traqueteo de dedos sobre su queridísimo mostrador, mientras tecleaba en su ordenador buscando lo que éste le había pedido.

\- Lo siento mucho señor Watson, pero no me aparece la carta que me menciona.

\- No es una carta, es una caja. Y el matasellos es de esta oficina, así que en algún momento tiene que haber pasado por aquí. ¿Puede volver a mirarlo, por favor?

La mujer no parecía muy dispuesta a ello, pero igualmente lo hizo después de un escueto y seco "Por supuesto".

\- Tenía usted razón – dijo al cabo de dos minutos, haciendo que el hombre dejara de escribir en su libreta y le prestara atención. - El paquete fue enviado desde aquí hace cosa de un mes.

\- ¿Un mes? ¿Y cómo puede haber tardado tanto? Vivo a solo dos calles de aquí.

\- Está especificado. Se pidió que se enviara hace quince días.

\- Mmm... ¿Y sería tan amable de decirme quien?

\- Lo siento señor, pero no consta ningún nombre. Como sabe, no es obligatorio dej-

\- Lo sé – le interrumpió algo frustrado John. Esperaba obtener algo más al ir a correos... - Muchísimas gracias.

\- De nada señor, que pase usted un buen día.

John se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa torcida de esa mujer que parecía decirlo todo mecánicamente y se dirigió hacia la salida. Fuera el aire frío le permitió relajarse un momento y suspirar a continuación.

Era lunes y había faltado al trabajo. Había puesto de excusa un catarro para poder ir a la oficina de correos e intentar descubrir algo más de la caja a parte de su contenido, pero se había topado con una pared difícil de superar. Sinceramente, esperaba conseguir un nombre yendo allí, pero todo había quedado en nada. Ya podía volver a casa.

Antes, pero, decidió pararse en la cafetería-restaurante. Le gustaba ir de tanto en tanto, sentarse en la que ya era su mesa y mirar a la gente pasar. Ese sitio le recordaba a Sherlock, obviamente, pero le relajaba y era uno de los pocos sitios donde se lo podía imaginar sonriendo, y no lleno de sangre y muerto.

Al entrar enseguida lo atendieron y le cedieron su mesa. Pidió lo de siempre mientras se permitía suspirar y mirar, sin pensar, el ir y venir de la gente londinense ese día extrañamente soleado. Vivían, como ya casi no podía recordar, en un mundo de calles, personas y vida, no en un campo de batalla donde inevitablemente había bajas. En momentos como esos era cuando inevitablemente echaba más en falta a su compañero, que habría adivinado lo que estaba pensando y le hubiera respondido algo como "No les tengas envidia, John, porque viven en un mundo ignorantes de él mismo. Al menos en eso no eres tan estúpido como ellos". Y John pasaría el insulto y agradecería el intento de ánimo.

Un movimiento extraño en la mesa hizo parar sus pensamientos. Estaba vibrando. Comprobó si el resto de las mesas, o el restaurante en si, hacían lo mismo, pero no. Sólo él parecía haber notado ese hecho, que al segundo se repitió. Extrañado miró debajo de la mesa, y nada, pero al pasar su mirada en el soporte de ésta vio algo pegado allí. Un móvil que parpadeaba y vibraba, avisando de una llamada.

Cuando John empezó a despegarlo paró, pero cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, pegajoso a causa de la cola de la cinta adhesiva, volvió a vibrar. Como acto reflejo descolgó, y se vio obligado a responder.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Buenos días, doctor Watson – una voz distorsionada le hablaba. "Perfecto", pensó desganado el exmilitar. - ¿No trabaja hoy?

\- No. – Se limitó a responder. La experiencia le decía que siempre era mejor no dar cuerda en situaciones así, aunque aún no supiera en qué tipo de situación estaba.

\- No se le oye resfriado.

\- …

\- John, John, John… - sonaba como una madre riñendo a su hijo, pese al tono extraño de voz.

\- ¿Qué quiere?

\- De momento muy poco. Sólo que se quede con el teléfono… Y que haga todo aquello que le diga.

Y se cortó la llamada. John miró escéptico ese móvil – negroazulado, si le preguntaban – pero se lo guardó en su bolsillo. Sacó su cuaderno, anotó un par de cosas más, dejó el dinero del café - que ni le habían llegado a traer – encima de la mesa y se marchó a casa. Quería descansar un poco y distraerse con lo que fuera, para no tener la oportunidad de pensar.

El móvil vibró en su bolsillo a causa de un mensaje que acababa de recibir. Pero no fue hasta que recibió un segundo mensaje que éste no lo notó.

" _Compre algo que se pueda considerar comida._

_Hoy tendrá visitas._

_Atte. Sra. Blanco"_

" _Esté siempre pendiente del móvil._

_Atte. Sra. Blanco"_


	3. Knock knock, three times

**MIGAS DE PAN**

_**Parte III: Knock knock, three times** _

__

__

John, cargado con las bolsas de la compra, se topó con la señora Hudson en el recibidor. Esa santa mujer, que tanto había pasado con la muerte de Sherlock, pese a que no eran precisamente los inquilinos ideales… Ciertamente ella lo quería como a un hijo, y pese a que sabía que no había hecho muy buen trabajo, esperaba haberle hecho la suficiente compañía para apaciguar su tristeza. Que se habían consolado mutuamente sería exagerar – su carácter y su educación no le permitían ser muy bueno en eso, ni en cualquier intimidad profunda -, pero se habían hecho compañía. Eso sí.

\- Oh, querido, tiene visita hoy. – Le dijo con su sonrisa triste habitual.

\- Me lo podía imaginar – susurró. - ¿Quién es? – Hudson, desde la muerte de Sherlock, y después de un par de malas experiencias, no dejaba entrar a nadie al 221b a no ser que lo conociera de antemano.

\- Es su hermana.

John gruño. Su hermana. Lo que le faltaba. Le agradeció a su ama de llaves y subió, resignado. Sabía lo que le esperaba… Estaba harto de aguantar a Harry y a sus discursitos de "Supéralo, ni que estuvierais enamorados" o los de "Sal esta noche conmigo a divertirte". Pese a las constantes negativas y el mal humor que le demostraba éste a su hermana, ella parecía no captar el mensaje.

\- Hola Harry, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó en un matiz irónico.

\- Hola John. Pues nada en especial, sólo quería pasarme a ver a mi hermanito. ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Perfecto.

\- Ya.

…

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó John, para terminar con ese silencio donde su hermana se limitaba a observarle desde el sofá – el sofá de Sherlock – donde se había sentado para esperarle.

\- Un poco de té – pidió con una sonrisa.

El rubio frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía a la cocina. "Té", su hermana nunca pedía té… A no ser que estuviera intentando otra vez dejar la bebida.

No queriendo pensar mucho en la adicción de ella, pronto regresó con dos tazas y le pasó una a Harry. Durante lo que fueron, supuso, unos cinco minutos siguieron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en su taza.

\- John, sé lo que me responderás pero… Por última vez, ¿por qué no puedes superarlo? Han pasado casi dos años… - John gruñó. Como siempre. Y ella suspiró. Su relación nunca había sido buena, pero ahora estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien. Veía, a cada día que pasaba, como su hermano se iba dejando más y más, y era incapaz de comprender el por qué. ¿De verdad una amistad podría haber significado tanto para él?

\- Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.

\- De eso o cualquier cosa personal. Lo sé. Odio a papá por mandarte a una academia militar… Antes no eras así. – John quiso contradecirla, pero sabía que tenía razón. - ¿Le querías tanto?

\- Era mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo, supongo.

\- ¿Le querías, entonces?

John suspiró, y pensó bien qué responder. Harry necesitaba saberlo y él, seguramente, necesitaba soltarlo. Aunque no fuera todo.

\- Sí – respondió al fin -, le quería. Le quiero. Como te he dicho – se apresuró a aclarar -, era mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él, que estaba sentado frente a ella. Le pasó la mano por ese cabello color miel que tanto había envidiado de su hermano y lo despeinó un poco. John agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Harry, a los diez minutos y viendo que su hermano, por mucho que quisiera, no diría nada más, decidió retirarse. Se despidió de él con un beso y suspiró, de pena, al salir del apartamento. Si pudiera hacer algo por él…

John, dentro, suspiró también. Echó la cabeza para atrás y se frotó la frente con los dedos, como si aquello le pudiera quitar el dolor de cabeza que muy bien sabía que vendría.

Miró el apartamento y frunció otra vez el ceño al darse cuenta que, pese haber sacado la caja de allí – ahora estaba en la habitación de Sherlock – seguía pensando en ella. Esta vez simplemente por el hecho de no verla. Y la caja lo hacía pensar en Sherlock, y Sherlock en lo que sentía, y en lo que había dicho Harry…

Se levantó, casi de un salto, y empezó a dirigirse a su cuarto, pero aquel móvil que no era suyo vibró.

" _No puedes irte. Aún quedan cosas por hacer._

_Abre la puerta._

_Atte. Coronel Rubio"_

John gruñó. Gruñir, fruncir el ceño y suspirar se habían convertido en su rutina, y ahora con ese móvil parecía acentuarse más. Bajó los cuatro peldaños que había subido y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se topó con la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver. Estaba claro que no era su día de suerte.

\- Buenas tardes, Holmes.

\- Buenas tardes, doctor Watson.

John, después de ese saludo, pensó en la frase "se podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo". Desde la muerte de Sherlock, John había evitado cualquier contacto con Mycroft Holmes. Había ignorado sus mensajes, sus llamadas, sus intentos de secuestro… Pero parecía que éste no pillaba las indirectas, y ahora se presentaba en su casa. En la casa que había compartido con su hermano. El hermano que él mismo había ayudado a matar. "Sea verdad o no", pensó en un último instante.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh? – preguntó el más alto, mientras tomaba asiento. Gracias a Dios que se había sentado en la butaca, porqué John podría haber sido capaz de sacar la pistola si se hubiera sentado en el sofá.

\- Sí – respondió sin sentarse. Mirándolo desde arriba. Mirándolo como Sherlock lo miraba antes de saltar.

\- ¿Cómo le ha ido todo?

\- Genial – respondió bruscamente, sin intenciones de ocultar que era todo lo contrario. - ¿Y usted? ¿Ya puede dormir por las noches?

\- John… Doctor Watson, no todo fue cómo usted se piensa.

\- ¿No? ¿No vendió a su hermano por cuatro palabras? Perdone si lo entendí mal.

\- No todo es blanco y negro. Debería saberlo ya, al menos después de vivir un tiempo con mi hermano.

\- Ni se atreva a mencionarlo. Se lo advierto. – John cerró los puños con fuerza, resistiendo sus impulsos, que le decían que pegara a ese hombre.

\- Muy bien… De acuerdo – dijo levantándose ya. – Gracias por haber cuidado de mi hermano… Y de haberle querido – soltó de pronto, ya en la puerta. – Pero es momento de seguir adelante.

Y cerró la puerta, dejando a John plantado en medio de esa sala de estar, con demasiados recuerdos.

\- Eso... Jamás.

Y golpeó con fuerza lo primero que encontró, para luego encerrarse en su cuarto, esta vez ignorando la vibración de un móvil.

La sala quedó en silencio, con un curioso cojín con la bandera de Inglaterra bordada. Abandonada y estática, el crujir de unas pisadas advirtió a la habitación de una nueva presencia. Una que recogió ese cojín y lo devolvió a su sitio.


	4. Táctica de distracción

**MIGAS DE PAN**

_**Parte IV: Táctica de distracción** _

__

__

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde que John había "recibido" ese paquete y ese teléfono, y su vida había dado un giro, como cuando había conocido a Sherlock. Había escrito más que nunca en su cuaderno, e ignorado, también más que nunca, su blog. Aunque desde la supuesta muerte del detective consultor tampoco había publicado demasiado.

Ese día era el tercero que llovía sin parar, intermitentemente, y se encontraba vestido con uno de esos ridículos trajes azulgrisáceos, empapado. Lestrade, seco y seguro bajo un paraguas - que le hizo recordar al hermano de su mejor amigo - le explicaba el caso.

\- … Dos muertos con las mismas características en dos días. Y tengo a varios policías buscando casos similares.

\- ¿Un asesino en serie?

\- Eso suponemos. – John recordó a Sherlock, y lo emocionado que estaría con este caso. O no, tal vez ya lo hubiera resuelto al ver a esa mujer vestida de negro en el suelo y ya habría insultado a medio cuerpo de policía, tachándolos de _ineptos_  e  _incompetentes_. "Su" móvil detuvo esos recuerdos al vibrar.

" _Buscad el paraguas._

_P. P."_

"P.P." eran las siglas de Padre Prado. John se limitó a retransmitir el mensaje a Greg. Se quedó un par de horas más por ahí, esperando a ver si recibía otro mensaje, viendo el ir y venir de los policías y de los detectives asignados al caso.

En la última semana ese dichoso teléfono le había hecho volver constantemente a Scotland Yard, a resolver casos. Bueno, él no lo hacía, pero sí que había provocado que, lógicamente, le despidieran de su trabajo. No era muy bien visto que un médico faltara dos días… O que se saltara las horas de consulta.

Al principio había tenido su gracia, y John se había reído de la ironía del asunto, pero estaba empezando a hartarse ya de sentirse, esta vez, como el objeto de un aparato electrónico. Podía sobrellevar mejor serlo de alguien que de algo.

\- La hemos encontrado. Fingía socorrer aquellos a los que la lluvia había sorprendido.

\- Um – se limitó a responder. Se levantó ignorando los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo por haber estado empapado durante horas, a la intemperie.

\- ¿Estás bien, John? – le preguntó Lestrade, mirando su estado apático y su palidez.

\- Sí – respondió. - Simplemente estoy cansado – añadió al ver que el otro esperaba algo más como respuesta. – Me iré a casa.

\- De acuerdo. Que descanses.

\- Sí, gracias.

Nada más perder de vista a John, el detective inspector sacó su móvil y tecleó cuatro palabras.

" _No creo que funcione."_

…

John, en cama desde hacía tres días, tosía en el momento en que la señora Hudson entró en su cuarto, sin llamar, y lo miraba preocupada y con pena. John gruñó. Como cualquier médico que se precie odiaba estar enfermo. Y sí, era un enfermo terrible. Odiaba que lo cuidaran, pero por más que insistiera la señora Hudson parecía no estar dispuesta a escuchar sus deseos que reiteradamente repetía. "Puedo cuidarme solo", "Estoy bien", "No hace falta que venga cada hora", "No moleste más" o "Vete a la mierda" no eran suficientes para lograr que esa mujer le dejara en paz.

Mientras ella le ayudaba a recostarse encima del cabecero, para que comiera algo de lo que le había preparado, vio su cuaderno en el suelo. Esa libreta… Extrañamente le había ayudado muchísimo. La señora Hudson la recogió – se alarmó un poco – y se la dejó encima de la mesita de noche – se relajó – cuando él ya estaba en una posición cómoda para comer.

\- Querido, tiene que cuidarse. No comprendo como un médico puede terminar en semejante estado.

\- Es un simple resfriado, señora Hudson. Deje de preocuparse tanto – evitó terminar con un "por alguien como yo". La autocompasión ni iba con él.

\- Sabe perfectamente que no… Déjelo, da igual – pareció pensarse mejor lo que iba a decir. – Hay mucha gente preocupada por usted, así que haga el favor de recuperarse pronto.

\- Lo intentaré – respondió con una sonrisa a la mujer.

Pero ella sabía que no era una de verdad. No era la sonrisa de John Watson. No era esa sonrisa que tantas veces le había visto cuando Sherlock Holmes aún vivía con él. Con ellos. Suspiró, de cansancio y de preocupación, y dejó al médico solo en su habitación. Estaba segura que no tocaría nada de la comida.

John, dentro de la cama, se volvió a acostar nada más salir ella.

Se sentía penoso. Inútil. Que una mujer mayor tuviera que cuidar de él… ¡Era un hombre ya! Tendría que saberse valer por si mismo. Pero bien sabía que había estado guardando demasiado para él, por demasiado tiempo, y eso algún día le iba a pasar factura… Y ahí estaba. Acostado, sin fuerzas, sin hambre, sin ánimos de nada… Estaba oficialmente deprimido.

Intentó, por demasiado tiempo, guardar todo aquello en su interior. Encerrarlo en una caja, como había oído decir tantas veces en las películas. Pero había llegado a su límite. Necesitaba… No sabía que necesitaba exactamente. O sí, pero le daba miedo admitirlo. Decirlo. Aunque supiera exactamente lo que era. Aunque ya lo hubiera admitido alguna vez. Repetirlo sólo lo haría más real, cosa que no quería. Pero sí quería.

Y ahora allí estaba. Se encontraba mal, física y psíquicamente. Y saberse tan desvalido y objeto de compasión ajena empeoraba la situación. Así que pensó que ya era suficiente. "Ya basta". Lloraría, lloraría como un bebé si hacía falta, y se sacaría todo eso de dentro. Lo arrancaría, aunque eso pudiera arrebatarle algo más. Y lo eliminaría de su cuerpo. Seguiría adelante con su vida.


	5. Dream on

**MIGAS DE PAN**

_**Parte V: Dream on** _

__

__

Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. John necesitó tres días más en cama para deshacerse de todo lo que llevaba dentro. Tres días donde casi no comió ni bebió nada. Lo suficiente para vivir. Porqué una cosa era saberse deprimido y otra suicidarse.

Pero al tercer día, a medio día más o menos, se levantó de otra pesadilla más animado, aunque eso pudiera resultar imposible. Con ganas de salir de esa cama, darse una ducha – apestaba – e… Intentar salir. Salir a fuera y vivir.

No era tonto. Sabía que una parte de él se quedaría en su cuarto, que una parte de él – tal y como le había dicho a Mycroft días atrás – nunca seguiría adelante, pero daría todo de si para que los restos de su persona pudieran llevar una vida más o menos digna. Así que se levantó, se duchó, se acicaló un poco y bajó, topándose con la señora Hudson, que al oír los pasos ya lo miraba, con una sonrisa – triste -.

\- Buenos días, señora Hudson.

\- Buenas tardes, John.

Se limitaron a ese escueto saludo, que decía mucho más que eso.

Y desde ese día John ignoró aquel teléfono, que seguía vibrando de vez en cuando. Los tres primeros mensajes y la primera llamada fue algo complicado – le tentaba demasiado saber qué dirían, y le aterraba lo que pudiera pasar si no seguía sus instrucciones -, pero después de éstos, y viendo que no ocurría nada extraordinario al ignorarlos, la cosa fue fácil.

John ahora salía sin que un objeto inanimado tuviera que decírselo. Se pasaba un par de veces a la semana por Scotland Yard a saludar y a ponerse un poco al día – quisiera o no, Greg formaba parte de su vida, era su amigo -, visitaba a su hermana e incluso había subido un par de veces en los coches oficiales de Mycroft, para hablar con él. Hasta había recuperado su empleo – seguía sin apasionarle, pero no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de la señora Hudson, con la que cenaba cada día.

Pero la vida tenía más sorpresas guardadas para John, y estaba claro que no lo dejaría en paz aún.

Dos semanas y tres días después de su "salida", al regresar del trabajo, John se encontró con que tenía visita. Sentada en el sofá de Sherlock le esperaba Irene, Irene Adler.

\- No soy un fantasma, John – dijo riendo Irene, al ver la cara de sorpresa de John, que cambió a una tensa nada más soltar ella ese comentario.

\- Lo sé, no soy estúpido.

\- Sé que no, querido John, aunque a veces haga cosas estúpidas. – John la miró mal.

\- Creo que teniendo en cuenta que ha entrado en mi apartamento, sin mi permiso, podría medir un poco más sus palabras – le dijo bruscamente.

\- Me parece justo – se limitó a responder la mujer.

John la observó con un poco más de detalle – seguía igual de bella que antes, con ese porte de elegancia y fuerza, de seguridad que siempre transmitía… - antes de darse cuenta que ella estaba bebiendo té. ¡Se había atrevido a usar su cocina en su ausencia! Mil comentarios groseros le pasaron por la mente, pero al final sólo gruñó mientras se dejaba caer en la butaca, y tomaba el café que reposaba en la mesita, suponiendo que era para él. No llevaba azúcar.

\- Bien, creo que es momento de aclarar las cosas – soltó la señorita Adler después de unos diez minutos de silencio, donde cada uno procuraba no terminarse su bebida, y evitaba ser el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Todas, supongo. Sherlock no tardará en volver y no quiero que me encuentre aquí, no después de la última discusión que tuvimos.

\- ¿Sherlock? … ¿Qué discusión? ¿Cuándo…? – John se vio a si mismo atragantado de tantas preguntas que le surgieron en un segundo.

\- Hace un par de días. Ya conoce como se pone cuando está aburrido.

"Sí", pensó John, "lo sé". Los recuerdos y la decepción lo golpearon. No era estúpido, tal y como le había dicho a la del pelo azabache, la mujer, y la única persona en el mundo, que parecía haberle interesado a Sherlock.

Sherlock, como sospechaba, como tantas veces había pensado y escrito, seguía vivo. Lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado es que estuviera con ella. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Habían estado juntos todo ese tiempo? ¿Y antes? ¿Ella había ayudado en ese plan que él aún no comprendía del todo, y en el cual claramente no habían contado con él?

\- No parece sorprendido con el hecho de que su amigo siga vivo, tal y como yo pensaba. Será divertido ver la cara de Sherlock cuando…

\- Calla. – Pidió John, interrumpiéndola. Ella lo miró interrogante. – No quiero hablar… Hablar de él.

\- Oh, pero yo he venido justamente para eso – dijo con una sonrisa bailando en su cara.

\- Pues ha venido para nada. Si es todo lo que quería creo que ya puede irse.

\- John, los celos aquí son innecesarios. Entienda que Sherlock y yo somos…

\- ¡¿Qué no ha entendido lo que le he dicho? – gritó levantándose John. La paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes. Respiró profundamente, tranquilizándose, autocontrolándose, y la miró. – Váyase, por favor.

\- Pero John, tiene que entender que…

\- Márchese. Ahora.

La mujer suspiró con algo de decepción, aceptando su derrota. Se levantó – John no pudo evitar ver (y envidiar) la elegancia de sus movimientos otra vez -, se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras el otro se tensaba por el gesto, y se marchó.

John se desplomó, literalmente, quedando sentado, casi tumbado, en la butaca. No necesitaba que esa mujer le contara su vida con Sherlock. No necesitaba que le hablara de lo innecesarios que eran sus celos – ya que obviamente Sherlock sólo tenía ojos para ella, sólo se había interesado por ella, y lo que el rubio pudiera sentir hacia su amigo era inútil e incorrecto. No necesitaba verla, oler su perfume… Y no necesitaba, ni quería, oír salir de sus labios nada en absoluto, y mucho menos algo sobre el posible regreso del moreno.

Él sólo quería… Quería que lo hiciera. Sin tonterías, sin juegos. Que simplemente regresara, a su vida. Aunque ya nada pudiera ser como antes. Quería verlo y golpearlo, y gritarle lo imbécil que era a veces. Pero que seguiría estando allí para él, si lo necesitaba. Quería volver a sentirse parte de la vida de Sherlock, aunque su función fuera de simple acompañante – para que él no pareciera un loco hablando solo -, o incluso algo parecido a un amigo. Quería verlo. Quería verlo. Quería verlo.

Y… Sólo quería… Sólo quería oír una disculpa de su parte. Por dejarle. Por no contar con él. Por no confiar en él. Aunque le considerara estúpido. Aunque le considerara un utensilio. Aunque nunca llegara a ser… Nada más que eso.


	6. Hola John

**MIGAS DE PAN**

_**Parte VI: Hola John** _

__

__

\- ¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa? – le preguntó Lestrade a John, tres días después de la aparición de Irene Adler en su piso. Había hablado del asunto con el inspector al día siguiente, en un momento de sinceridad (y necesidad) divina. John se arrepentía enormemente.

\- No me pasa nada – le respondió cansado, dejando la cerveza medio llena en la barra.

Lestrade, un par de horas atrás, le había mandado un mensaje invitándolo a salir, para tomar algo. El rubio se lo había pensado mucho, muchísimo, pero al sopesar los pros (salir de esa casa que, literalmente, lo estaba consumiendo) y los contras (aguantar un posible interrogatorio) decidió ir. Tal vez había tomado la decisión equivocada, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Yo también lo echo de menos – soltó de pronto el más alto. – Lo sé, lo sé – añadió al ver la cara un poco incrédula de John, pese a saber que aquello era cierto -. Era un engreído, insufrible, metomentodo y un pomposo arrogante… Pero a su manera se hacía querer. Apreciar – aclaró.

\- Um, supongo.

\- Sabes – siguió -, cada vez que nos llega un nuevo caso un poco extraño… No puedo evitar pensar en él. En cuanto tardaría en llamarlo y él en aparecer. Cuanto tardaría en llamarnos a todos inútiles y dejarnos como estúpidos… Y cuanto tardaría en resolverlo. Otra cosa no, pero se le tiene que dar el crédito que merece. Londres e Inglaterra son mucho menos seguros desde que no está.

\- Supongo que eso cambiará pronto – no pudo evitar decir John. Pese a que le había comentado lo de "la Mujer", éste había evitado hablar del posible regreso inminente de su amigo.

\- Sí, supongo – confesó Lestrade. John frunció las cejas, pareciendo tener, pues, una sola, y cerró los puños con rabia. Él también. Él también lo sabía… Y si lo sabía era porqué conocía los planes de Sherlock. - ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – preguntó con curiosidad el detective, deteniendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Desde siempre? – respondió tristemente, encogiéndose de hombros. – Supongo que a la semana de ocurrir. Se me hacía tan inconcebible que se hubiera… Tenía que ser mentira. Era una idea tan simple, y a la vez brillante, que tenía que ser verdad.

\- ¿Pero la duda siempre queda? – casi afirmó.

\- Sí – dijo con voz rota. – La duda siempre está.

Greg aceptó ese comentario como el último de la noche. Observó a su amigo, con su semblante triste y su mirada perdida, y odió un poco a ese hombre que se negaba a volver aún a su lado. A ese hombre que se le apareció hace cosa de siete semanas, como un fantasma, pidiéndole que distrajera al rubio.

\- Sólo… - oyó a John decir. Se concentró en oír aquello que sólo suspiraba el hombre, mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyados en la barra. – Me hubiera gustado que contara conmigo. Que confiara en mí.

El de la policía le pasó su brazo por los hombros, pero John rechazó el gesto rápidamente, se levantó y se fue directo al 221B de Baker Street.

…

\- Hola John – dijo Sherlock al verlo entrar. Estaba parado delante de él, observándole con una media sonrisa, esperando su cara de sorpresa. Un puto "Hola John" había dicho. El más bajo se plantó delante de él en poco menos de un segundo y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Sherlock se tambaleó, pero no cayó del todo. Ese hecho sólo provocó que la rabia de John creciera. – Tsk, predecible, como siempre.

\- Vete a la mierda – gruñó.

\- ¿No me vas a dar la bienvenida? – le preguntó el más alto, ignorando su comentario, y evaluando los daños provocados por el golpe, tocándose la mandíbula y el labio. Sangraba. Le iba a salir un buen moratón. Dedujo que eso satisfaría lo suficiente a su amigo para que dejara todo ese asunto de provocar un daño físico aparcado.

\- ¿Bienvenido? – le soltó bruscamente, con ironía. John crispaba de rabia. El alcohol que circulaba libremente por su sangre provocaba que fuera más sincero y que se pudiera controlar menos.

John sintió esa mirada de Sherlock encima de él. Esa mirada que indicaba que estaba analizándolo. Sacando sus propias conclusiones por el estado de su pelo, sus uñas, sus manchas… O de lo que fuera. Se contuvo lo mejor que pudo para no golpearlo de nuevo.

\- Explícate. – Exigió John, demandante, deteniendo el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido. Vio a Sherlock pensando un segundo, hasta podría jurar que oía las diferentes "piezas" juntarse.

\- Fue para manteneros a salvo. Tenía que… Destruir, podríamos decirlo así, todo lo que Moriarty significaba.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Pude suponerlo. Pero eso no explica nada.

\- Lo explica todo – dijo con petulancia Sherlock, mirándolo diferente. Ahora era esa mirada de "Oh, pobre John, que feliz en su ignorancia… No puede entender nada". Gruñó en respuesta a ésta. Sherlock rodó los ojos y se dispuso a hacer su discurso, un discurso que en realidad John no quería oír, porqué sabía que no diría aquello que quería escuchar. – Era necesario que fingiera mi muerte, así podía manteneros a salvo. A la señora Hudson, a Lestrade y a ti. Además, me daba la oportunidad de actuar en la sombra y sacarme a la posible prensa de encima. Después de mi caída pasé un par de meses en Londres, hasta que me di cuenta que desde aquí no podía hacer nada. Tenía que ir a la raíz, al centro, encontrar el origen de todo. Me costó bastante, mucho dinero y gastar varios favores, pero lo logré. – John pudo ver lo orgulloso que estaba de si mismo por eso. - Y ahora ya puedo volver. Si quieres más detalles mañana saldrá todo en el periódico.

\- Sigue sin explicar nada. – John suspiró, y vio la cara interrogante de su amigo. No entendía a lo que se refería. Sherlock podía ser muy listo y muy tonto a la vez. – No explica, por ejemplo, porqué no contaste conmigo. Porqué no pediste… No sé, mi ayuda. Sé que consideras que soy… Inútil, pero podrías haberlo considerado al menos. No explica porqué todo el mundo parece haberte visto, o hablado contigo, antes que yo. Porqué montaste toda esta pantomima para distraerme.

\- Fue una necesidad de última hora. La estupidez humana provocó que tuviera que distraerte. ¿Cómo alguien puede confundir un dos por un cuatro? – John intentó comprender esa frase, pero no pudo. Sherlock lo notó. – En la oficina de correos. El paquete tendría que haber llegado hoy, John, conmigo. En ella hay todo lo que me he ido llevando, o pedido que me enviaran, ya que lo necesitaba para mi investigación. Pero se equivocaron. Mandaron la caja dos meses antes. Necesitaba dos meses más para terminar todo el asunto, pero Mycroft no paraba de enviarme _informes_  comentándome tus sospechas y tu estado. Tenía que distraerte.

\- ¿Mis sospechas? ¿Mis sospechas sobre qué? ¿Sobre tu investigación?

\- No, claro que no – río un poco. – Sobre que estaba vivo.

\- Sherlock – soltó con sorpresa. ¿Le creía tan estúpido como para no saber ni eso? – Sherlock, siempre he sabido que estabas vivo. A la semana de tu caída ya estaba seguro de eso.

\- Vamos John, no hay necesidad de mentir. Ya sabes que no considero un defecto tu poca…

\- No lo digas – le cortó enfadado. Más si se podía. – Ni te atrevas.

\- Pero John, es imposible que…

\- ¡¿Imposible? ¡¿Qué te es tan difícil de creer? – gritó. Dios, ¡cómo había podido aguantar a ese hombre tanto tiempo! – Ni soy tan estúpido, ni tan fácil de manejar, Sherlock.

\- Pero…

\- Basta. Basta. – Se dijo más para si que para el otro. – Ya he tenido suficiente. Esto no es bueno, ni para ti ni para mí. Me alegro de tu regreso, Sherlock – dijo mirándolo, con una tristeza infinita por lo que diría a continuación. – De verdad que lo hago. Estoy seguro que la señora Hudson estará encantada de volver a tenerte aquí y que en Scotland Yard tirarán cohetes y se horrorizarán a la vez. Te deseo lo mejor y todo eso, pero es momento de que me vaya.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con…? – El más alto lo miraba sorprendido, hasta con cierto temor.

\- Exactamente eso. No puedo seguir aquí, ni contigo, al menos por un tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo? John, creo que no me has entendido… Lo hice para salvaros, lo hice por ti. Piensa que…

\- No, quien no entiende aquí eres tú. O no escuchas, más bien. No prestas atención. Dos simples palabras me hubieran hecho cambiar de opinión, te lo aseguro, pero eres incapaz de decirlas. Creo que hasta eres incapaz de imaginártelas. Y hasta que no acepte ese hecho no podré estar a tu lado sin odiarte. Y no quiero eso.

Sherlock no supo qué decir. Ciertamente no entendía a su compañero. Lo vio irse, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de si. Lo vio irse mientras un sentimiento pesado se apoderaba de él y, pese a tener la habitación perfectamente alumbrada, se sumía en la oscuridad.


	7. SMS

**MIGAS DE PAN**

_**Parte VII: SMS** _

__

__

_12 de abril. 23:03_

"Soy idiota. SH."

...

_12 de abril. 23:04_

"Soy estúpido. SH."

...

_12 de abril. 23:05_

"No (lo) sé. SH."

...

_12 de abril. 23:51_

"Buenas noches. SH."

_..._

_13 de abril. 08:00_

"Buenos días. SH."

_..._

_13 de abril. 08:05_

"Sin azúcar. SH."

_..._

_13 de abril. 8:33_

"Necesitamos leche. SH."

_..._

_13 de abril. 08:33_

"Necesito leche. SH."

_..._

_13 de abril. 9:01_

"Mi hermano me ha llamado. Perdónale por su (a veces) ignorancia. MH"

_..._

_13 de abril. 10:37_

"Tienes razón. SH."

_..._

_13 de abril. 10:39_

"Eres genial. SH."

_..._

_13 de abril. 10:42_

"Eres (un) genio. SH."

_..._

_13 de abril. 10:46_

"Espero que no cuentes mi firma como palabra. SH."

_..._

_13 de abril. 10:51_

"¿Lo haces? SH."

_..._

_13 de abril. 12:05_

"Ya he recogido tus cosas, están en casa. Harry."

_..._

_14 de abril. 03:04_

"No creo que lo hagas. SH."

_..._

_14 de abril. 04:33_

"¿Puedes dormir? SH."

_..._

_14 de abril. 04:38_

"Te echo de menos. SH."

_..._

_14 de abril. 11:04_

"Ignora mi anterior mensaje. No era "yo". SH."

_..._

_14 de abril. 16:22_

"¿Qué haces? SH."

_..._

_14 de abril. 16:25_

"Me aburro. SH."

_..._

_14 de abril. 16:26_

"Me aburro. SH."

_..._

_14 de abril. 16:27_

"¡Me aburro! SH."

_..._

_14 de abril. 18:57_

"¿Cenamos juntos? SH."

_..._

_14 de abril. 18:59_

"Tú cenas y yo miro. SH."

_..._

_15 de abril. 12:20_

"Lestrade dice "Hola". SH."

_..._

_15 de abril. 15:33_

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Sherlock hoy está insoportable. Greg."

_..._

_16 de abril. 05:27_

"Te echo de menos. SH."

_..._

_16 de abril. 05:29_

"Te extrañé. SH."

_..._

_16 de abril. 05:33_

"De verdad que lo hice. SH."

_..._

_17 de abril. 02:36_

"Te necesito. SH."

_..._

_17 de abril. 02:44_

"Confío (en) ti. SH."

_..._

_17 de abril. 02:45_

"De verdad que lo hago. SH."

_..._

_17 de abril. 02:49_

"Sigo echándote de menos. SH."

_..._

_17 de abril. 02:55_

"¿Tú no? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? SH."

_..._

_17 de abril. 02:59_

"¿Qué quieres? SH."

_..._

_17 de abril. 03:01_

"¿Qué necesitas? SH."

_..._

_17 de abril. 03:09_

"¿Qué quieres que diga? SH."

_..._

_17 de abril. 03:10_

"¿Te quiero? SH."

_..._

_17 de abril. 03:12_

"¿Te amo? SH."

_..._

_18 de abril. 10:05_

"Mi hermano se encuentra en el hospital. Está bien. Si cree conveniente podría venir a visitarlo. MH."

_..._

_18 de abril. 13:36_

"Me acabo de enterar. ¿Cómo está? Greg."

_..._

_18 de abril. 13:42_

"¡¿Cómo? John… Yo iré hoy mismo. Ven conmigo. Greg."

_..._

_18 de abril. 20:03_

"A veces eres peor que él. Está bastante bien, pero te echa de menos. Te necesita. Y lo sabes. ¿Qué pretendes? Greg."

_..._

_20 de abril. 10:21_

"Estoy en casa. SH."

_..._

_20 de abril. 10:31_

"Ven a verme algún día, si te parece bien. Cuando quieras. SH."

_..._

_22 de abril. 00:23_

"Hoy he encontrado tu cuaderno. Sé que hago trampas pero… Lo siento. SH."

_..._

_22 de abril. 00:25_

"Lo siento. SH."

_..._

_22 de abril. 00:51_

"¿Eso querías que dijera, no? Lo siento. Nunca imaginé que necesitaras oírlo, pensé que lo sabías. Claro que lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Todo. Por todo. Necesitamos hablar, cara a cara. Aclarar ciertas cosas. No puede ser cierto que te creas todo lo que has puesto ahí. Necesito que me devuelvas alguna de mis llamadas, mensajes o que simplemente vengas a casa. Tu casa. Te espero. SH."


	8. Migas de pan

**MIGAS DE PAN**

_**Parte VIII: Migas de pan** _

__

__

Cuando John entró, la sala estaba a oscuras y el exceso de humo de tabaco lo hizo toser, de incomodidad. Gracias a la luz que se filtraba de la calle a través de las cortinas pudo ver a Sherlock tumbado en el sofá, con sus piernas y su cabeza sobresaliendo de éste. Un cigarro, casi consumido por completo, se le iba escapando de los dedos, casi tocando ya el suelo. Estaba dormido.

Se acercó a él y lo observó un rato. Unas ojeras decoraban su cara, más pálida de lo habitual. Estaba un poco más delgado – aunque le costaba recordar si a su regreso estaba ya así – y un pequeño vendaje cubría su muñeca derecha, seguramente para cubrir la herida provocada por los médicos al ponerle la intravenosa. Parecía cansado, agotado, y John estaba seguro de eso. El Sherlock de siempre se abría despertado al mínimo sonido de la calle, al bajar él del taxi, al abrir la puerta… Pero allí seguía, dormido con las cejas arqueadas, en un gesto de preocupación.

John suspiró y se reconoció, una vez más para si mismo – haciéndolo aun más real -, que aquello que sentía por su amigo no podía ser simplemente platónico. Greg era su amigo pero nunca se había sentido así con (o por) él.

Decidió llevarlo a la cama. Sabía que muy probablemente se despertaría y tendría que mantener una conversación con él por la cual aún no se sentía preparado, pero no podía dejarlo allí o a la mañana siguiente le dolería todo – aunque Sherlock nunca lo reconocería.

Pero no se despertó, con lo cual John se preocupó y le tomó el pulso y comprobó que respiraba por impulso. Todo estaba correcto.

Lo dejó en su cama viendo que su cuarto estaba, otra vez, como lo había dejado antes de irse, antes de saltar. Estaba prácticamente vacía, y el cartón de la caja que había ocupado los pensamientos de John durante días descansaba apoyado en la pared de delante de la cama. John la miró, provocándole sentimientos contradictorios, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Se dirigió a su habitación sabiendo que esa noche no dormiría. Se equivocaba otra vez. A los diez minutos de tumbarse en su cama se durmió profundamente. Unas pronunciadas ojeras también estaban presentes en su cara.

…

John se despertó de golpe, con una sensación desagradable recorriéndole el cuerpo. Había tenido otra pesadilla.

\- Decías mi nombre… - John se asustó al escuchar una voz. Intentó enfocar sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la habitación, y al no conseguirlo encendió la luz de la mesita de noche. A los pies de la cama, sentado en una silla, estaba Sherlock, mirándole.

\- Um. – Respondió, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cuánto hacía que estaba allí?

\- ¿Una pesadilla? – preguntó. John se preguntaba porqué parecía que susurrara todo lo que decía.

\- Um.

\- John, yo… Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. Eres… Y lo siento.

John lo observó, odiándole y preocupado a la vez. Ese no era Sherlock, ese no era su Sherlock. Parecía desesperado, perdido y no entender todo lo que pasaba. El Sherlock que él conocía era estoico, frío y controlaba todo aquello que le pasaba alrededor. Nunca tendría esa mirada perdida en sus ojos, ni esa tristeza.

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que era otro de sus juegos, otro de sus experimentos. Que Sherlock sólo estaba probando algo. No sería la primera vez que se mostrara vulnerable para conseguir aquello que quería, sabiéndole a él muy manipulable en ese aspecto – su profesión de médico y militar demostraban claramente que era una persona dispuesta a proteger a todo aquél que pareciera débil ante los otros.

Pero como siempre, al final, desechó ese pensamiento. Apartó sus inseguridades e intentó creer en aquello bueno que había visto en ese hombre durante sus meses de convivencia. Tuvo fe.

\- Sherlock… - suspiró. No sabía como empezar. Ayer no se sentía preparado para aquello, y hoy tampoco. Pensó por un momento en volver a huir, pero sabía que volvería, así que pensó en sacarse esa tirita de golpe, y no alargar más aquello. – Sherlock, - empezó más seguro – me dijiste que habías leído mi cuaderno.

\- Sí – le respondió bajo, mirándole.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar, pues? ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

\- ¿Te irás? – John le miró interrogante. - ¿Te marcharás después de hablar? – Sherlock parecía tan niño en esos momentos.

\- No. No me marcharé. Te quiero, ya lo sabes, y aunque sepa que eso tal vez me… destruya, me quedaré.

\- No.

\- ¿No qué? – preguntó algo sorprendido, viendo como ahora Sherlock hacía más dura su mirada. Viendo como parecía crecer años de golpe y abandonar al niño de hace unos momentos.

\- No permitiré que te destruyas, John. Lo intentaré. Juro que lo intentaré. – El más bajo, desde la cama, lo miraba interrogante, no sabiendo muy bien cómo interpretar eso. Sherlock suspiró, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos para hacerle entender a su amigo lo que quería decir. – Intentaré… Comprender lo que siento. ¿No cerrarme a los sentimientos? – no sabía si lo decía bien. – Intentaré quererte, John. Hacerte feliz.

\- Sherlock – dijo con una mirada cansada y triste. – Yo no quiero eso. No quiero que "intentes" nada. Uno siente lo que siente, y punto. No quiero que te fuerces a algo que no quieres simplemente para conseguir que me quede. Ya te he dicho que…

\- ¡Pero yo sí quiero! – gritó, poniéndose de pie e interrumpiéndole. – No sabes como ha sido… No sabes cómo me he sentido estos días. Estaba… Desesperado. No entiendo lo que siento porqué nunca me creí capaz de sentir nada.

John observaba al moreno andar de un lado al otro de la cama, nervioso. Recordó en ese momento la conversación que tuvieron en el caso de Baskerville, cuando Sherlock estaba drogado y era incapaz de controlar todo aquello que sentía. Cuando no pudo ser racional. Y lo comprendió. Entendió lo que Sherlock intentaba decirle.

Su amigo siempre se había creído inmune a todo aquello que le pareciera medianamente ordinario, medianamente humano, entre lo cual estaban los sentimientos. Y ahora se encontraba desbordado, y sin saber como interpretarlo. Lo entendió.

Vio como Sherlock seguía dando vueltas, diciendo cosas que ya ni siquiera escuchaba o intentaba entender, mientras una sonrisa crecía en su cara. Tal vez eso no funcionara. Tal vez Sherlock se cansaría de intentar entender todo aquello que sentía, o llegara a la conclusión que solamente quería una amistad con él. Tal vez él mismo se asustaría de una relación de ese tipo – con otro hombre, se recordó. Podían pasar mil cosas que lo estropearan todo… Pero una esperanza que nunca se sintió con fuerzas de tener creció en él.

Cuando Sherlock estuvo a su lado, en sus idas y venidas por la habitación, lo detuvo, cogiéndole de la muñeca. Éste le miró, sorprendido por el gesto, callando de golpe y mirándole expectante.

\- De acuerdo – dijo. – Intentémoslo.

John le miraba sonriendo, intentando decir todo aquello que quería con su mirada. Sherlock lo entendió, y respondió devolviéndole el gesto y sentándose a su lado.


	9. El final

**MIGAS DE PAN**

_**Parte IX: El final** _

__

__

John sabía, de verdad que lo sabía, que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero tampoco se esperaba algo así.

Tres meses, casi cuatro, habían pasado ya desde su conversación con Sherlock y su regreso al apartamento. Tres meses, casi cuatro, de continuo sufrimiento – y frustración – si le preguntaban a John.

La primera semana fue un infierno. John se sentía incomodo a cada rato. Cuando Sherlock entraba en la habitación donde él estaba se tensaba, lo observaba y esperaba expectante. Nada pasó. Terminó esa semana con un dolor de espalda horrible.

La segunda y tercera fue un poco más llevadera. Sherlock tenía un nuevo caso que lo mantenía distraído, cosa que le dio tiempo a John a plantearse lo que allí estaba pasando – perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y olvidándose un poco de sentirse nervioso y/o incómodo a cada rato. Era su primera vez en una relación – o intento de ésta – con otro hombre, y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. No creía realmente que los trucos que usaba con las mujeres – que tampoco eran nada del otro mundo – sirvieran con un hombre, y mucho menos con Sherlock. Entonces, ¿cómo debía actuar con él? Para… ¿Conquistarlo?

Las tres semanas siguientes fueron un desastre tras otro. Cada acercamiento que intentaba John hacia su compañero eran o ignorados o rechazados – aunque, notó, no deliberadamente. El rubio, al principio, no sabía si era simplemente por la naturaleza de Sherlock – antisocial y totalmente ajeno a los sentimientos, indirectas o flirteos – o porqué lo hacía realmente mal. Su frustración iba en aumento, y la verdad es que notaba, cada vez más, el deseo que crecía en él por su amigo. John era adulto, un adulto con necesidades.

A la séptima semana llegó a la conclusión de que Sherlock, simplemente, no estaba interesado. No era posible que no notara sus miradas, sus atenciones exageradas, su contacto innecesario… Sherlock le había prometido intentarlo, no que lo hiciera. No que llegaran a ser nada. Así que John se vio sumido un poco, otra vez, en la tristeza, aunque una rabia creciente no le permitió quedarse en ese estado mucho tiempo. Estuvo esa y dos semanas más de un humor horrible, que tanto Sherlock, Greg, Mycroft o la señora Hudson no pararon de mencionárselo. Se negó en rotunda a hablar del por qué de éste.

Cuando ya habían pasado dos meses y medio, pero, la esperanza – la jodida esperanza - de que Sherlock no se hubiera olvidado de su "intentarlo" regresó. Fue después de verse envueltos en un caso algo peliagudo, donde hirieron a John y a Greg. La noche del incidente, después de cerrar el caso, Sherlock se había quedado a su lado toda la noche, y también la siguiente, velando su sueño y teniendo su atención. Lo cuidó. Pero no fue sólo eso lo que le hizo pensar que Sherlock seguía intentándolo… Desde su conversación, Sherlock le miraba, a veces, después de algún comentario fuera de tono de éste, o de un mandato, con cierto miedo en los ojos, pidiéndole, silenciosamente, que no se fuera, que se quedara con él, pese a todo. John reconocía que más de una vez había pensado que se lo estaba imaginando todo – y más después de ver sus intentos frustrados -, pero Sherlock, esa noche, después de cambiarle los vendajes del brazo, le cogió la mano y soltó un simple "Por favor". John, en ese momento, deseó besarle. Con tantas fuerzas, con tantas ganas. Coger su pálida y alargada cara y plantar sus labios encima de los del otro. Morderlos. Saborearlos. Pero se vio incapaz por su estado. ¡Malditos vendajes y maldito dolor!

Pero de eso hacía ya cinco semanas, y estaban otra vez en las mismas. Tres, casi cuatro, jodidos meses… Y ni siquiera se habían besado. O tocado. O hablado sobre ello. ¡Era tan frustrante!

Y él ya no sabía qué más hacer. Sentía que, si intentaba otro avance más, y éste era ignorado o rechazado, se iría. Se marcharía. Y no quería eso. Así que decidió en ese momento, sentado en esa butaca, oyendo a Sherlock trastear cosas en la cocina, con taza de café en mano, que se rendía. Se rendía otra vez. Dejaría el tema y haría como Sherlock – ignorar por completo cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener hasta que éste desapareciera.

…

\- John, ¿me prestas tu móvil? – esperó respuesta. - ¿John?

Sherlock, desde la cocina, frunció las cejas y gruñó con algo de desagrado. Sabía que John estaba en el comedor y que le oía. Sabía que éste sabía que lo sabía. Es decir, que lo ignoraba deliberadamente. ¿Volvía a tener uno de "esos días"? – donde estaba gruñón, de mal humor y con ánimos bajos pero cambiantes.

\- ¿John? – demandó.

Nada. Suspiró y, dando cuatro pasos, se plantó delante del hombre que descansaba, ignorándole, en el sofá. Lo miró mal a modo de acusación, pero dicha mirada duró bien poco. Le dio la sensación - al verlo ahí sentado, casi tirado, en el sofá, con la mirada perdida – de ver a un hombre rendido, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

El miedo a perderlo le invadió de nuevo. Llevaba meses lidiando con ello y casi se sentía ya acostumbrado a éste. Acostumbrado a sentir. Pero sabía, muy bien por cierto, que John no sólo le provocaba ese sentimiento de miedo. Después de mes y medio de autoanalizarse, y desgraciadamente con la ayuda de su hermano, Sherlock había descubierto que se sentía atraído – mucho – por su compañero. Obviamente esperó pacientemente a algún movimiento de esa índole del otro – siendo el más experimentado en ese campo es lo que consideró que sería lo más correcto -, pero no hubo ninguno. No que el supiera al menos. Así que otra idea – con la ayuda de Mycroft también – se le cruzó por la mente. Ésta consistía en que tal vez lo que John sentía por él era simplemente platónico. Que no tenía el mismo deseo que él de tocarlo, besarlo y… Eso que hacían las personas "normales". Así que decidió pasarlo por alto. Que John estuviera a su lado era más que suficiente para él. No iba a pedir más, no sabiendo como era.

Pero regresando al ahora, viéndolo en ese estado – casi catatónico -, oyó un "clic". Tal vez, sólo tal vez, se había equivocado. Tal vez John si quería algo más. O tal vez era sólo otra vez su deseo hablando – el deseo de que John lo deseara, vamos -. Pero le dio absolutamente igual. Por una vez, no pensaría tanto. Lo haría, pero no tanto.

Acercándose a su amigo intentó recordar todos esos momentos que había visto a gente besándose, intentando saber cual era la mejor forma de hacerlo. ¿Se inclinaba hacia la izquierda? ¿Se inclinaba hacia la derecha?

No pensó lo suficientemente rápido. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado hasta donde, literalmente, estaba la nariz de John, chocando ambas narices y sacando a su amigo de su trance. Éste le miró sorprendido al verlo tan cerca. Obviamente no estaba respetando su espacio vital.

Vio, a través de sus ojos – siempre tan expresivos, tan sinceros – como intentaba comprender la situación. Primero se le veía confuso, luego extrañado y, finalmente, vio algo encenderse dentro de ese par de globos oculares. Esperanza, deseo, amor.

Lo último que pudo pensar, antes de perder cualquier indicio de esa facultad, fue que John le había agarrado exageradamente fuerte del cuello para acercársele y besarle.

…

A partir de ese día las vidas de John Watson y Sherlock Holmes cambiaron un poco más, tal y como lo habían hecho desde que se habían conocido.

_Ábrete al mundo para descubrir todas las posibilidades que éste tiene._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Historia originalmente publicada en fanfiction.net (no es que me haya dedicado a robarle el fic a nadie)  
> No me gusta el sistema de publicación de AO3, pero mira... Voy a intentarlo.


End file.
